Typical Hogwarts Morning
by Fredek
Summary: One of the things Harry loves about the Hogwarts are Saturday mornings. As he walks into the Great Hall he takes a moment to observe everything that takes place.


**AN: I always wanted to write a HP story and this idea was bothering me for quite some time now. I've decided that there is nothing wrong with sharing what I came up with here.**

 **Warnings: English is my second language, I know nothing about writing and my grammar is quite poor. This story wasn't beta'ed. The story is nowhere near being perfect and doesn't portray what I imagine a Typical Hogwarts morning would be like to the fullest.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potters universe doesn't belong to me, I make no money of off this story and I am only playing in the sandbox.**

Harry slowly walked into the Great Hall, rubbing his eyes sleepily, still not fully awake. He slept in after a long night of studying that Hermione roped him into, which ended with few games of chess with Ron. He should have went to sleep when Hermione did, but he was not in the mood after studying for so many hours.

One of the things Harry really enjoyed about Hogwarts were the Saturday breakfasts. Most people slept in for those, so the breakfast was available from 7 to 10 am. People were generally more relaxed, teachers seemed more forgiving towards the more active students and most importantly, people spent their time hanging around and talking in a nice atmosphere.

Harry took a quick look around the hall, confirming that many people were not there yet, or have already eaten. He frowned a bit at the sight of Umbridge sitting in Dumbledores throne, the Headmasters absence making him a bit guilty. Glancing up, Harry could see that it was a beautiful day, no cloud in sight.

Looking around more leisurely, he tried to take everything in, and there was a lot to take in. Harry noticed that a group of what looked like 2nd year Slytherins had a goblet in front of them and were transfiguring it into a rat and back into a goblet again. It was an interesting approach, one person was doing the transfiguration, while the next was undoing it. Harry wondered how long they were at it, considering that by now they all were able to cast in harmony with each other.

Sitting not that far away from them, a Slytherin that Harry didn't know was pouring something from a vial into a drink of a girl that sat next to him, but was engaged in reading an article from what Harry could see was Teen Witch Weekly magazine. Harry guessed it was a prank potion, as pouring something dangerous into a drink so openly would be stupid and Slytherins were not stupid. As long as they weren't Crabbe... or Goyle... or Flint...

Hurriedly looking away, Harry's eyes were drawn to Malfoy, who was loudly bragging about his father being invited to the Ministry's New Year Ball again. Harry wondered why the invites were being sent out already when the ball was supposed to take place in more than a year. Either way, it seemed to completely captivate Parkinson, who was staring at Malfoy with sickening adoration.

The pair of 6th year Prefects were writing on a parchment and passing it to each other. This wasn't the weirdest Slytherin thing Harry ever saw, the Snakes were known for quite extreme, in his opinion, measures to keep their conversations private. He wondered if it was worth it trying a switching spell on the parchment to see what those two were discussing. In the end, Harry decided that it wasn't worth it and looked away.

His hand went to his wand when he saw another Slytherin 6th year casting a discrete tripping hex at a Ravenclaw passing between the tables towards his friends. Unfortunately, Harry was late and the Ravenclaw ended up on the floor, glaring at the snickering Slytherins.

Sighing at the blatant bullying, Harry glanced at the Head Table, however, it looked like none of the teachers saw anything, other than Snape, who was a bit too absorbed with his breakfast to be normal.

The Ravenclaw table standing next to the Slytherin one was where Harry looked at next, interestingly noting that Luna was once again the most attention drawing personality there. Today she was talking to a poorly transfigured kitten which Harry guessed was a pitcher, if the glass handle at the kittens back was any indicator. Amusingly, the kitten seemed to ignore her as it was busy munching on a grasshopper that Luna had conjured a moment before. It was quite impressive, Harry's year didn't even learn about conjuring yet, it was a sixth year material if what Hermione said was right.

On the other hand, Luna was one of the quickest people to pick up a new spell during the DA meeting, being second best with Patronus charm in particular. Harry had a suspicion that Hermione, who managed to pull off first corporeal patronus, had practised the charm before, which made Lunas achievement even more impressive.

Sun reflecting in a fork drew Harry's attention away from Luna's antics towards three Ravenclaw first years. Harry grinned at the sight of them using levitation charm on their utensils to try and eat their breakfast. Few of them already had smudges on their robes from food that their dropped, but they looked determined to continue. Harry's grin widened as a thought crossed his mind: "Back in my days we had different uses for the charm".

He resolved to mention the sentiment to Hermione and Ron, he was sure the smack on the back of the head from Hermione that would come would be worth it.

In typical Ravenclaw fashion, their whole house quidditch team were reading before their practice. It was something that always boggled Harry. How could anyone put on the quidditch robes and armour, have their brooms next to them, just asking to be used and still get distracted by books.

Cho chose that moment to look up and saw him watching. They both looked away awkwardly, Cho hurriedly got the team to get up and go to the practice. She said something to the veiled Marietta and soon enough she was gone along with her team.

Looking back at the table, Harry saw a group of 4th years, one of them Michael Corner, who was supposed to be Ginny's boyfriend, staring after Cho. Harry wondered what would Ginny do to him if she saw that, however, Harry knew from his initial glance around the hall that she wasn't here.

There were quite a few books levitating near their owners, the Ravens were reluctant to part with their books even on the weekend.

His eyes passed over few talking Ravenclaws and moved on to Hufflepuff table once he saw Su Li getting hit by a scrap parchment. There seemed to be a some sort of mock war between the 3rd tear boys, however, this years' Head Boy, who was also Hufflepuff, was already on the way to break it up.

Harry saw him pass next to Susan Bones, who was so immersed in her letter that she was reading that she didn't notice Hannah Abbot, who was trying to get her attention for quite a while now. Susan wasn't wearing her robe this morning and Harry was sympathetic to a fourth year who was staring at her bust that seemed about to explode out of Susan's school uniform sweater. The fourth year being hit by a piece of toast that his female friend thrown at him reminded him of Hermione and Ron last year.

Further along the table, Harry could see a sleeping seventh year who was using his sandwich as a pillow. His friends were busy charming the boys robes pink. Harry snorted when they've started to write on the boy's head with ink, knowing that the poor guy would have some trouble getting that off if the ink was charmed like he presumed.

Finally getting to his own table, first thing Harry saw were Fred and George, sitting facing each other with serious expressions, eating in very refined manner. That was the end of what you could call normal. One of the twins had his hair dyed blue, his ears were the size of plates, falling down like those of an elephant. He wore a tutu over his hogwarts uniform and instead of a tie, Harry could see that he was wearing a bow-tie. The other twin had an afro that looked like it was the size of Hagrid's chest. It was also a lighter shade of blue than the first twin's hair and was also glinting in the sun. His nose was abnormally large, to the point where he had to lift it with one hand in order to put food into his mouth. He was wearing a dressing gown which had animated ducks on it.

The giggling and laughter of surrounding students soon died down as hated "Hem hem" sounded over the noise. The High Inquisitor was here and Harry knew that the twins were in for few detentions as well as big loss of house points.

Once the excitement died down, Harry could see that Katie Bell was attempting to eat with one hand while she was writing an essay with another. A book was levitating in front of her, dangerously close to the bowl with strawberries. As Harry watched, Katie missed her mouth with her spoon and got milk over her robes. She scowled and put down the spoon to take out her wand and scourgify her robes clean.

Suddenly screams sounded from the right of her. It looked like Seamus had conjured flames a bit bigger than intended. His eyebrows were gone, again. Dean, who was sitting in front of him, was busy putting out the flames on his robes. Harry glanced at the Head Table, surprised that none of the teachers were reacting, however, he realised why when he saw determined Hermione stand up from her place and walk towards Seamus, surely to chew him out about irresponsible magic near breakfast table.

On her way to Seamus Hermione had to walk around a lion, which was creeping up on a pair of 6th years playing footsie. Alicia and one of the other seventh year girls were snickering as they watched the lions progress, no doubt already imagining the reaction of the couple absorbed with each other.

A couple of sits along a group of first years were huddled around a Wireless Radio, listening to a repeat of yesterdays Quidditch match between Puddlemore United and Harpies. Harry wondered how Ollie was doing. He knew that Wood was currently competing with another keeper for the permanent spot on the team, none of them playing more than 2 matches in a row.

Now that Harry was done watching the students, he moved his gaze towards the Head Table. McGonagall was looking at the acting Headmistress with distaste in her eyes, who was just coming back to her place after taking 80 points from Gryffindor. Surely the Gryffindor Head of House thought that the point loss was too excessive.

Professor Flitwick was already gone, just like professor Vector and Sinistra. Professor Sprout was batting away a vine coming out of her pocket which tried to snatch a piece of sausage from her plate. Hagrid was sitting at his usual place with a bandaged owl on his arm, giving her pieces of food from his plate. Mrs Norris was stalking towards him, evidently trying to attack the poor owl. Fortunately Hagrid spotted her in time, shooing her away while complaining about useless cats.

Snape, like it was usual for him, was looking straight at Harry with hatred filled eyes. He seemed to be in particularly grumpy mood today, giving that he didn't look away and kept glaring at him.

Just your typical Hogwarts morning.


End file.
